


Soft

by ultprogrammer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, but not in a weird way, chihiro is upset, miu calls herself mama, miu is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultprogrammer/pseuds/ultprogrammer
Summary: Miu had planned for something but instead she takes care of a crying Fujisaki.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Iruma Miu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Just slightly out of character, but I keep having the thought of Miu being over-protective when it comes to Chihiro and wanting him to be okay and I stand by that.

Miu had everything planned out right to the last second. Everything was set up for him when he’d come to her room, and she was sure to get an amusing reaction out of the little thing- but then again, most of the reactions from him were amusing. He was just so reactionary with everything that she'd do things _just_ to see how he'd respond. To see how he'd squirm and mumble to himself, to see how red his face would get and how he'll deny being flustered despite it being obvious that he was. And yet he'd still never see it coming- or maybe he did and just sort of pretended to not. She really wasn't too sure, but either seemed like a valid answer.

Raising up from her bed and padding over to the door when she heard knocking, a sly grin pulled at the corners of her lips as she opened it and-

..Chihiro was crying. From what, she wasn’t too sure, but he..was near the point of sobbing at this point, which made the taller girl stop in her tracks as she looked down at him. His face was bright red and his eyes were dried out and puffy, hiccups emitting from the small thing while he clung to himself and trembled.

“Shit- what the hell happened?” she was quick to pull him into the room and shut the door, letting him wrap his arms around her tightly and bury his face into her chest. She just might’ve made a comment if they hadn’t been in this particular situation, but they were in this particular situation and she felt..overly protective. A gloved hand moved to comb gently through his hair in an attempt to calm him down, and it sort of worked, but not enough to get him to stop, leaving the front of her shirt completely soaked and making him sputter out apology after apology over it.

Eventually, she pushed the smaller away from her and crouched down a little so they were at eye-level, her brows knitted together as she reached out to wipe his face off with the palm of her hand, a heavy sigh coming from the inventor. 

“Jeez..Didn’t know someone as small as ya could hold so much in. Now, care to tell mama what happened?” Miu repeated once he looked like he could talk, standing up straight and nudging him towards the bed so he could sit down, which he did thankfully.

When she sat down beside him, Chihiro leaned over and rested his head on her shoulder “I-I uh.. I don’t r-really want to talk about it..” he murmured, picking at the hem of his shirt as he looked down, kicking his feet back and forth in an almost kiddish manner.

“Oh- I mean, alright. That’s okay..” Miu cleared her throat a little and glanced to the side momentarily as she tried to think up something else. “Do you..Maybe just wanna lay down then?" Her voice was much softer than its usual abrasive tone, and it seemed to do wonders for him as he relaxed a little against her, offering a small nod.

"Y-yeah.." 

Gently moving him off of her, she shifted so that she was propped up against the mound of pillows at the top of the bed, reaching her arms out to him and immediately wrapping them around once he'd laid down on her, head resting on her chest as his arms loosely wrapped around her neck.

Even if this wasn't really what she had been looking for at the beginning, it was nice. Just having Chihiro curled up in her arms was enough to make up for it. And soon enough he glanced up to her, doll-like eyes, glancing across her face as if he was thinking over something- and that was the case as he slowly went to speak up. "I'm sorry..if you had something you actually wanted to do. I should've messaged you to say I couldn't come instead of showing up like this. I'm really sorry." he mumbled, looking away as he sunk into himself a little, moving to sit up; though, she was adamant about keeping her arms wrapped around his thin waist, keeping him pressed against her as she shook her head.

"Oh please, you say that like you're a bother or somethin'. Yeah, I had somethin' in mind, but that can always wait for another time." she hummed out, tilting her head to the side a little as he started to loosen up again. "And anyway, you know it's alright to come to me with anything. I'm here for ya, pipsqueak." she grinned to him and pecked his nose, pulling a small giggle from the programmer before he laid his head back down.

Curling a hand in his hair while the other rubbed circles into his back, she once again started to gently comb through it and smiled softly when his eyes shut, a content expression crossing his face. He really was a cute little thing, from the light freckles that dusted his rosy cheeks to the way his hair curled and perfectly framed his face. He was, in other words, adorable and she couldn't _believe_ that he actually seemed to enjoy being around her. It was weird, but she wasn't going to complain. Instead she'd just try to make the best of every interaction.

Kissing his forehead softly when she noticed he'd fallen asleep, she leaned her head back against the pillows and looked up at the ceiling. Sure, there were a hell of a lot better things she could be doing, but then again it felt good to sort of relax every once in a while. 

Eventually she let her own eyes fall shut and soon after fell asleep, the both of them staying like that for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> lol edited it a lil cuz the first go around kinda sucked


End file.
